Lacroix
Lacroix to wiceadmirał Marynarki i członek korpusu olbrzymów. Wygląd Lacroix jest olbrzymem o jasnej karnacji skóry. Posiada krótkie, czarne włosy i brwi. Ponadto w oczy rzuca się jego wysunięta szczęka, niewielkie jak na olbrzyma uszy i niemal kartoflany nos. Pod jego owalnymi oczami zarysowują się lekkie zmarszczki, a gdy się denerwuje na jego czole pojawiają się bruzdy. Jego głowa opiera się na niezwykle masywnej szyi, która przypomina nieco piramidę. Jak prawie wszyscy wiceadmirałowie charakteryzuje się on również sporą masą (zwłaszcza w okolicach klatki piersiowej), ale nie brakuje mu jej również w okolicach brzucha. Jeżeli chodzi o ubiór to olbrzym, jak większość wiceadmirałów, preferuje stylowe garnitury. Jego własny jest dwuczęściowy i składa się z marynarki z krótszymi niż zwykle rękawami (możliwe, że zostały one podwinięte), a także szarymi mankietami oraz ze spodni w grafitowym kolorze. Guziki w marynarce są koloru żółtego, co komponuje się z jego białą koszulą oraz purpurowym krawatem. Oprócz tego nosi pelerynę cechującą się naramiennikami ze złotą torsadą, bordową taśmą, żółtymi bulionami i niebieskim wypełnieniem powyżej. Rękawy płaszcza zakończone są mankietami w bordowym kolorze. Dodatkowo, tak jak Akainu, nosi on popularną czapkę z daszkiem z napisem Marine. Lacroix dzierży również gigantyczny miecz o złoto–bordowej rękojeści. Galeria Lacroix_Portrait.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Lacroixa. Lacroix as a Young Marine.png|Lacroix jako młody marynarz. Lacroix_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Lacroix z anime. Osobowość Lacroix jest zdecydowany, odważny i świetnie wyszkolony. Ponadto warto zauważyć, że od początku był on bojowo nastawiony i czuł się w obowiązku poprowadzić oddziały Marynarki ku zwycięstwu. Mimo swoich dobrych chęci został pokonany przez Little Oarsa Juniora. Fabuła Wojna na Marineford mały|200px|Lacroix walczy z załogą Białobrodego. Zanim doszło do walki pomiędzy załogą Białobrodego a Marynarką, Marynarka gromadziła swoje siły rozrzucone po całym świecie. Również Lacroix jako jeden z wiceadmirałów został wezwany do walki w głównej siedzibie Marynarki. Po raz pierwszy widzimy go wraz z korpusem olbrzymów, gdy stoi przed platformą egzekucyjną obok innego wiceadmirała, olbrzyma – Ronse. W anime Lacroix zastępuje Johna Gianta i buduje morale marynarzy nakazując im nie okazywać strachu. Dodaje również, że w przeciągu trzech godzin starcie dojdzie do skutku i wtedy będzie po wszystkim. Chwilę później Sengoku oznajmia wszystkim marynarzom, że Ace jest synem Gol D. Rogera. Obaj zdziwieni tym faktem wiceadmirałowie byli później widoczni na ekranie monitora, na którym specjalny ślimakofon relacjonował na żywo wojnę w Marineford, dla ludzi znajdujących się na archipelagu Sabaody. Gdy były admirał floty stwierdził, że właśnie dlatego Ace musi zostać ścięty, Lacroix podniósł prawą rękę zagrzewając armię marynarzy do boju. Chwilę później pojawiła się piracka flota i sam Białobrody, ale nie zrobiło to wielkiego wrażenia na wiceadmirale. Lacroix i Ronse dobyli swych oręży dopiero, gdy admirał Żółta Małpa po pojedynku z Marco, ostrzegł oddział olbrzymów przed atakami z powietrza. Olbrzymy ruszyły więc na piratów, ale Jozu zatrzymał ich, rzucając w ich stronę gigantycznych rozmiarów bryłę lodu, którą unieszkodliwił Czerwonego Psa. Dzięki temu Lacroix i inni olbrzymy mogli zaszarżować na Little Oarsa Juniora. Wiceadmirał zaczął rozprawiać się z pomniejszymi piratami, a następnie zwrócił się do swojego kolegi z oddziału stwierdzając, że jest to pierwszy raz gdy musi podnieść wzrok do góry, by kogoś zauważyć. Olbrzym przyznał mu rację i oznajmił, że czuje to samo. Lacroix szybko zaznaczył, że obowiązkiem olbrzymów jest pokonanie tego monstrualnego potwora. Little Oars Junior nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać i rzucił okrętem wojennym Marynarki w stronę wiceadmirała, który próbował zatrzymać ogromny statek. Lacroix moment później został pokonany przez potwora jednym, zabójczym cięciem miecza i padł nieopodal statku Białobrodego. Pod koniec wojny widzimy wiceadmirała, który ciężko ranny jest podtrzymywany przez jednego z olbrzymów. Prawdopodobnie chciał on dostarczyć przełożonego do lekarza, by opatrzył on ciężką ranę i uratował życie Lacroix. Obecnie nie wiemy nic o dalszych losach tej postaci. Umiejętności i moce Lacroix jako wiceadmirał może wydawać rozkazy podwładnym niższego stopnia. Fakt, że jest olbrzymem sprawia, iż jego moc i wytrzymałość jest znacznie większa niż u przeciętnego marynarza i niestrasznie mu są kule armatnie oraz strzały z pistoletów. Dominacja Lacroix zdecydowanie potrafi posługiwać się Dominacją, czyli umiejętnością wyczuwania duchowej energii innych istot. Wiemy to dzięki informacji doktora Fishbonena zajmującego się Cobym, który wspomniał, że każdy wiceadmirał Marynarki oraz wszyscy powyżej tego stopnia są w stanie jej używać. Nie wiemy jednak, które z rodzajów Dominacji olbrzym zdołał opanować, ponieważ nie ukazał nam on ich dotychczas w żadnej sytuacji. Bronie Wiceadmirał używa do walki gigantycznego miecza, który sieje spustoszenie w szeregach wroga. Lacroix bez żadnego problemu rozprawiał się ze statystycznymi piratami wspierającymi Białobrodego i przy pomocy swojego potężnego ostrza o złoto–bordowej rękojeści, torował sobie drogę na polu bitwy. Miecz wytrzymał również kilka uderzeń Little Oarsa Juniora, ale zaczęły się na nim pojawiać pęknięcia, a w konsekwencji potwór przeciął ostrze wiceadmirała niczym masło rozgrzanym nożem. Główne walki * Lacroix i korpus olbrzymów kontra Little Oars Junior Różnica między mangą a anime W anime Lacroix zastępuje Johna Gianta i buduje morale marynarzy nakazując im nie okazywać strachu i nie cofać się przez wrogiem. Dodaje również, że przeciągu trzech godzin starcie dojdzie do skutku i wtedy będzie po wszystkim. Dodatkowo w anime wiceadmirał walczy z Little Oarsem Juniorem, do czasu gdy jego miecz nie zostaje przecięty, a on sam nie pada od bardzo poważnej rany. Ciekawostki * La croix oznacza po francusku "krzyż". Nawigacja ca:Lacroix de:Lacroix en:Lacroix es:Lacroix fr:Lacroix id:Lacroix it:Lacroix pt:Lacroix ru:Лакруа Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Wiceadmirałowie